


Untitled Document

by SpooperDeDooper



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooperDeDooper/pseuds/SpooperDeDooper
Summary: [TW SELF HARM AND IMPLIED SUICIDE]Just a small drabble late at night. Not exactly sure how to tag this so I won’t :p
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Untitled Document

It’s still in his head. Pent. The name rings and burns and just hurts to have around. Pent. Khonjin catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Pent. 

A swift motion. Shattered glass. The bathroom mirror is broken. 

Khonjin is haphazardly hunched over the mirror. There’s blood trickling down the mirror from where his fist landed. He can still see Pent’s face in the shards of the mirror, reflecting where his face should be. Khonjin is beginning to panic. He’s beginning to cry. He takes his fist off of the mirror and begins to dig through a drawer. He pulls out a pair of scissors. He can sort of see through the mirror, but for now, it’s good enough. He tugs at his hair, which is ratty and long. Just like Pents. He tugs harder on his hair and pulls the clump in between the blades of the scissors. 

He starts to cut it off. First in small clumps. Then in big clumps. Then he’s wildly cutting away with the scissors, not caring if he scrapes his scalp. When he’s finished, he drops the scissors. He drops to the floor. He curls up into a ball in the corner and cries. He clenches his hands against his head. He’s grabbing whatever hair he can and clenching his fists around it. He’s in pain. He wants to forget. Forget Pent. He can feel him. It hurts so badly. He picks up the scissors again and raises them near his neck. He presses against his neck and

he wakes up on the floor of the bathroom. He feels his neck. No scar. He curls up and begins to cry.


End file.
